Filth
by ReverseEND
Summary: AU. In a cold, heartless city, Mello, a prostitute, meets the kind-hearted Matt, and their relationship goes from there, subconsciously but certainly. Switching between Mello and Matt POV. Lemon near end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first time writing an AU story (I hope I kept Mello and Matt in character enough!). It's also my first time writing a romance type story, so it's not very...romance-y, sadly. It's also my first time writing a multi-chapter fic, haha, so many firsts! There will also be some lemon near the end of the fic!

I'll update this pretty quickly, there are 10 chapters in total.

* * *

**Matt POV**

Finished the cigarette I had been sucking on, I absentmindedly reached for the pack I had thrown on my desk as I clicked feverishly away on my laptop with my other hand. Finding the little box, I groped blindly inside it for a cigarette, but failed to retrieve one. I stopped my computer activity briefly to peek at what the problem was. I was out of cigarettes. Great, now I have to go outside.

I sighed and got out of my chair, closing my laptop. Shrugging on my furry vest, I left my apartment for the cold late-January night.

Sometimes I wished that I could lower my standards a bit, and settle for some cheap brand of cigarettes that I could by at any local convenience store. But _no_, my addiction calls for a specific kind, namely the kind that was exclusive to a store on the other side of the city.

Maybe I'm just bitter because I had to leave in amidst an epic raid I was participating in on WoW. Yeah, I know, I'm a geek.

I brought my car to a screeching halt as the streetlight turned red at the last possible second. I'd never been one for straight-laced driving, and I would have usually just run the red light. But there was a police car parked on the side of the road and that would bring unneeded trouble and delay my nicotine fix even more. The cop inside the car smirked at me through the window knowingly. I smiled back like the gentleman I was.

The light finally turned green again, and I accelerated my car forward—only to bring it to a screeching halt again not long after. A blond, whom I accurately assumed to be a prostitute (there was never a shortage of them in this city), stumbled out from the sidewalk, right into the middle of the road. She was knocked over by the impact of my bumper, and lay sprawled on the ground.

"Shit! Are you okay?" Ignoring the honks of the other drivers, I got out of my Camaro to check on her—him. It was a male prostitute. It had been hard to tell in the dim light and the quick glance I had of him, but it was obvious now that he was male. Not that he tried to help with showing his masculinity, with his long hair and leather attire.

I moved to help him up, but he flinched away at my touch and growled, "I'm fine," in an angry voice. As he staggered back up, I noticed the bruises and cuts on his painfully thin body. He had a growing bruise on his left cheek. For some unknown reason, I felt my heart wrench. I wanted to help him, fix him up. People had always told me that I was too kind-hearted for my own good, and I had always fed or taken in abandoned puppies and kittens, but…A prostitute? I'd never really paid attention to them, for fear of being…pursued…to hire them, and I'd never felt real compassion for them. But this was different—_he_ was different, though I couldn't place a finger on a reason why.

"How much do you charge?" I heard myself say, before realizing.

The prostitute's head snapped up to look at me, examining me with cold, steel coloured eyes. "Hundred bucks an hour," he said slowly after a moment.

"Deal,"

* * *

**A/N: Review please? **I'd love to hear feedback from you guys, since this is my first time writing anything like this! I'll probably update faster if I get reviews too! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mello POV**

The old bastard threw a bundle of bills onto the floor in front of me. I counted them and got up angrily.

"That was _two_ hours, I need _two _hundred! Are you trying to rip me off, bastard?"

The bigger man grabbed the front of my leather shirt. "What if I am? Who do you think you are, you filthy little shit? Be grateful that I even paid!"

I clenched my teeth—and fists. I threw a punch at him, but he caught my fist with one hand and twisted my arm painfully behind my back, while he hit me with the other.

"Don't fucken mess with me. Now get the fuck out of my sight, bitch," he hissed and threw me out the door, slamming it shut after shooting me another glare.

That bastard…If I had more energy, I would have beaten the shit out of him. But I hadn't eaten in days, and hunger was eating away at me, rendering me helpless.

I staggered on the filthy Los Angeles streets, blinded by the neon lights and not knowing where I was heading. Well, now I had cash, so maybe I'll get a decent bite to eat, since the only things that have been in my mouth for the past couple of days weren't exactly _food_.

As if on cue, a wave of hunger passed over me, and I tripped onto the road, right in front of a red Camaro. Maybe it'd kill me and put me out of my misery. Unfortunately (or fortunately, I suppose), it screeched to a halt in time, and only bumped me lightly. I fell over anyways, due to my lack of strength.

"Shit! Are you okay?" I heard a voice shout, followed promptly by a slam of a car door. A tall redhead came to me and tried to help me up. His hand fell on a fresh bruise, and I recoiled from the pain.

"I'm fine," I muttered, to keep him from touching me. I shakily got up, my spinning head not contributing any assistance.

"How much do you charge?" the redhead inquired. Surprised, I glanced up at him, probably a bit too quickly, since my dizziness worsened instantly.

After my head calmed down a bit, I told him my price, which he agreed to almost instantly.

He helped me into his car, and I was hesitant to sit on the shiny leather seat. I was filthy, though I guess he didn't care, since he was willing to hire me anyways.

"I'm Matt, by the way," my employer informed me as he did a U-turn on the road, not caring for the honks of annoyed drivers. I didn't answer.

Matt drove into the higher-middle-class part of the city, to my surprise. I suppose I shouldn't have been, since anyone with a car as nice as his couldn't be anywhere near poor. He stopped in front of a rather grand-looking apartment complex and got out of the car, gesturing for me to do the same. He handed one of the employees at the door his car keys, and then led me up to his apartment.

As he closed the door behind us, I felt a foreign panic come to me. This guy, "Matt", couldn't be as nice as he seemed. He's going to pull out something terrible, I just know it. _No one_ treats a prostitute kindly; most don't even give you their name. I started regretting accepting the job, even though whatever plans he could possibly have for me probably wouldn't be worse than the treatment I usually received.

"Do you want to eat or take a shower first?" he questioned, still continuing his nice-guy attitude.

"I'll 'eat'," I replied unenthusiastically, reaching for the zipper on his jeans.

Matt blushed furiously and slapped my hand away. "Wh-what are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews, please? Tell me what you think of it so far, good or bad! :) Reviews=faster updates too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt POV**

I brought the blond prostitute back to my apartment to fix him up, forgetting about the cigarettes. I noticed that he tensed up as I shut the door behind us, so I tried to reassure him, asking him whether he wanted some dinner or a shower first.

He thought for a second, and replied with an apathetic "I'll eat". I nodded and started to move towards the kitchen, but the blond grabbed the front of my pants and went down on his knees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered as I reeled away, pushing his hands off of my crotch. I felt my face flush, probably to a colour similar to my hair.

The blond looked up at me, with a slightly irritated expression on his face. "You want me to _eat you_, right? What the hell do you _think_ I'm doing?"

I felt my blush deepen, colouring my head a uniform deep crimson. "Eat as in _food_! _Food!_ Not _th-that_!" My heart was still pounding against my chest from the shock. I'm definitely not a virgin (despite my nerdiness), but that doesn't mean that I was exactly _comfortable_ with these types of activities, especially when it's with a stranger.

"G-go take a shower. The bathroom's the second door down that hall. I'll make dinner," I mumbled in choppy sentences, still shaken. _Why did I even bring this guy home again?_ I thought to myself, beginning to regret the decision. He wasn't like a dog or cat. I don't even know if I'm capable of fixing up a human…

After I made some grilled cheese sandwiches, I went to check on the blond. The bathroom door was completely open and he didn't respond to my knocking, so I walked straight in, carrying a change of clothes for him. I noticed the leather clothes he had peeled off piled in a corner. There was a creamy substance in the pants. I looked away, feeling awkward.

"Hey, I brought some clothes you can change into. I can have the laundry place clean your leather for you,"

"…Thanks," came his hesitant reply through the sound of running water.

The blonde joined me at the kitchen table after a while, dressed in the striped long sleeved shirt and sweatpants I gave him. I handed him his sandwiches, which he took and ate gratefully—and quickly. I had made him five, assuming that he'd be hungry, and he had wolfed them all down in under ten minutes.

"Dessert?" I asked him, laughing. He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. I opened my fridge and took out a chocolate cake I had been saving for my birthday. The blond lit up instantly after seeing the dessert. I gave the whole thing to him, not even bothering to cut it.

"So, can I have your name? You know mine, and I don't really know how to refer to you, other than 'that guy'," I prompted him, and he peeked up at me through his fringe.

He swallowed the mouthful of cake he was chewing, and thoughtfully responded, "…I don't like to give my name to people,"

I nodded. "I'll call you Blondie then, is that okay?" He gave a half-nod, half-shrug, which I interpreted as a yes.

Blondie finished the whole cake, and wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. He then looked up at me and asked bluntly, "Are you going to fuck me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Review please? :) They make me really happy~

All of these chapters are really short since I didn't plan _chapters_ in particular...I had decided to just make every POV switch a new chapter, haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mello POV**

Matt's most likely a virgin. I noticed that he had probably every game system that was out (not that I'd know for sure; I don't give a damn about those things), and he got flustered with just a bit of proximity. I mean, I hadn't even taken his pants off and he was already freaking out.

I was shocked when I found out that he really was as nice as he led on, and probably nicer, even. He let me clean up in his bathroom, even though I was probably crawling with diseases, he gave me clean clothes to wear (though they felt odd and out of place on me), and he even fed me. Even so, I couldn't push my paranoid suspicion out of my head.

He didn't help with getting rid of my suspicions; he watched me, making me uncomfortable. All the time I was eating, I felt his eyes on me, studying me.

When he asked for my name, I don't know why I fumbled. I felt strange, and for some reason, I didn't want to tell him my fake name. And I sure as hell wasn't going to give him my real name, so I stayed silent. He took that as an opportunity to name me "Blondie".

By the time I finished the chocolate cake that I was relishing (I hadn't had chocolate in an eternity, other than body chocolate that the kinkier of my clients sometimes used), I was getting really wary of his eyes on me, so I decided to get on with business. "Are you going to fuck me?" I admit that I'm not the most subtle of people.

Matt's face reddened slightly. "No…" Everything about this guy screamed "virgin". Though, surprisingly…I seemed to appreciate it. None of my clients (though does he count as a "client" if we don't fuck?) have ever been gentle and sweet. This was…nice.

"So…you want me to fuck you?" I continued.

Matt repeated, "No…" I stared at him, confusion probably painted all over my face, because he promptly explained. "I have no intention of doing anything sexual with you, actually,"

What kind of naïve, moronic virgin was he? No one hires a prostitute and _doesn't sleep with them_. Then I understood; he probably didn't want to contract any STD's from me.

"Do you want to watch me touch myself then?" I've never done it that way before, but if that's what he wants…

Matt spat out the drink he had been drinking in a shocked spray, and fell into a coughing fit. "_**No**_, I don't need _anything_ like that from you. I just took pity on you, and wanted to help—" He stopped mid-sentence, probably noticing the expression on my face.

_Pity._ He was doing this out of _pity._ On any other occasion, I would have strangled whoever had said that; I _don't_ need _anyone's_ pity. Ever. But…I didn't feel angry at him, to my own shock.

The redhead was looking at me apologetically, probably thinking that he'd stepped on a landmine. I contradicted his thoughts (and probably mine as well) and smiled the first smile I've had in years.

"Thank you,"

Matt let me sleep in his bed that night, taking the couch for himself, to my complete surprise. (_"You probably haven't slept properly in a while…You take the bed, I'll take the couch for tonight,"_ ) ...I haven't slept so soundly since my parents were alive.

In the morning, Matt made us breakfast, and handed me a wad of cash.

"I can't take this," I said as I pushed the money back at him. "I didn't offer you any service. And in any case, I should be the one paying you,"

"You need it more than me," he simply shrugged with a smile on his face, and let the money rest in my hands. "Buy yourself some food…You're so skinny, Blondie,"

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, no sexual tension between our two boys just quite yet! Good things come to those who wait! (And those who review, too! :D)

Oh, and for the record, Matt is not a virgin (as he has said in the previous chapter), Mello is just convinced he is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Matt POV**

It's been a week since Blondie stayed for the night. Things resumed their normal schedule, and I resumed my gaming and programming (I'm a programmer), and Blondie probably resumed…his schedule as well, whatever it was.

But I couldn't shake the feelings I felt about Blondie. I couldn't even place a finger on _what_ feelings they were, they just…_were_. (Yeah, I'm great with words.) And eventually, they drove me to go back into town, to where I had picked him up.

I decided to go by foot, since I hadn't shopped or done physical exercise in eons (not that I really cared for either), and this would be killing two birds with one stone.

After stopping at the store for more cigarettes (I smoke like a chimney; my constant trips here are inevitable), I passed an alley blocked from sunlight, and heard…Noises. Curious, I went into the alley to investigate. And I saw Blondie.

He was pressed against a dumpster, another man thrusting against him, or rather, inside him. Blondie's head was thrown back, sweat making his shoulder-length hair stick to his forehead and neck. His back was arched away from the dumpster, trying to get closer to the other man. Blondie made erotic moans, panting and gasping for breath. The other man pumped his erected, weeping member, and Blondie bucked up even more, silently begging for more touch.

I choked on my own saliva as I stood there, watching, with a perpetual blush heating my face. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, his body…I felt the front of my pants get tight.

Suddenly, Blondie noticed me, and an expression I didn't understand washed over his face. He looked at me with…anger?...shock? Whatever it was, I knew that it was the cue for me to get my ass out of there.

I went straight home, my brain still a puddle from the scene I had just witnessed. Of course I knew that Blondie was a prostitute, but…_Damn_…That was the hottest, sexiest thing I had ever seen. I realized that I was still hard, so I tore off my pants and boxers and relieved myself, reliving the sex scene I just saw, but imagining it was me thrusting against Blondie, not that man; imagining him moaning my name, digging his nails into my back…

I came faster than I ever have, leaving me absolutely exhausted.

It's ironic that it _could_ have been me having sex with Blondie, but I was too much of a freaking gentleman (or I guess "shy nerd" would be more accurate) to have actually done anything to him a week ago. And I honestly hadn't wanted him that way at the time, I had just wanted to help him. After seeing him like _that_ though…

* * *

**A/N:** So now Matt wants Mello_ that_ way, as well as the subconscious romantic way!

On another note, this is my first time writing anything like a sex scene (even if it's super short), so I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys and see how you like it! (The next chapter's Mello's view of what happened in this scene, so it'll be more...detailed.)

Also, feedback on any other part of the story is loved and appreciated as well! (I love reading reviews from you guys!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Mello POV**

It had been a week since the incident with Matt. I resumed my prostitution soon after I left his apartment. Not that I really had any other option; there were no jobs other than this I could do. Matt always stayed on my mind though, to my surprise and devastation. When I ate, I remembered him; in the little hours that I slept, I dreamed of his kindness. Even when I was taking jobs, I subconsciously imagined that Matt was the one fucking me. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't stop my imagination from transmitting the thoughts into my brain. I'd never had anyone be important enough to stay on my mind, and I didn't understand what I felt. This led to my mood being even more irate and grouchy.

I was walking down the street to the convenience store to get some food, clad in my usual leather, when a man approached me.

"Are you Mello?" and when I confirmed that I was, he said, "You for hire now?" To which I confirmed again.

We ended up going into a nearby alley, away from unsuspecting eyes, since the man wasn't willing to wait to get to a proper place before fucking me.

We got to business pretty quickly, foreplay non-existent, like with most customers. He removed his and my clothes quickly, his mouth all over my body. The man lifted me up and held me against a dumpster, and I straddled my legs around him, for my own comfort.

He wasn't as rough as some of my other customers, to my relief. He even bothered to briefly prepare me with hastily saliva-lubricated fingers before impaling me with his cock. The guy rocked forcefully against me, slamming me into the dumpster's side with each thrust. He hit my prostate, and I unwillingly let my moans flow out of my throat. His hand wrapped around my dick, and he pumped me roughly in time to his thrusts.

I turned my head to the side as he bit all over my neck—and I found myself staring at Matt. I froze, shock, guilt and shame filling my head. I don't know why those emotions even came to me; it's not like I had an obligation to Matt, he wasn't even my customer. Yet, I didn't want him to see me being fucked like this, to see me as the filthy whore I am.

Luckily, Matt turned and sped away, probably disgusted, and I was left with my current customer once more. He was finishing up now, and he bit my neck again as he came inside me. I came onto us both immediately after, and he pulled me off of him.

He handed me some money (the right amount, lucky for him, since I would have beaten him to a pulp if he tried cheating me now that I was recharged and had the strength) and we both got dressed again.

"Good fuck," he said briefly before leaving, as if I wanted customer feedback or some shit. At least he was one of the better customers, the type that pleasured me (to make me moan for their own pleasure, really) instead of straight out fucking me until I bled.

For the first time in days, I felt for my rosary that I kept tucked in a secure pocket in my vest. It wasn't there. I panicked, checking again. Fuck, how could I lose it? It was the only thing I have left from my parents, dammit! I checked again, and then the floor all around the dumpster. It wasn't there.

I retraced my steps to everywhere I had gone that week, with no success of finding it. I had spent most of the week in my apartment, thankfully, due to the fact that I had enough money to last for a little while, and it was no longer a be-fucked-or-starve-to-death situation anymore.

I swallowed hard as I realized that I must have lost it at Matt's place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Matt POV**

Later in the day, someone was at my door. I was a bit shocked, since I hadn't been expecting anyone. I was even more shocked when I opened the door to find Blondie on the other side, shuffling slightly from one foot to the other. His less-than-modest leather midriff vest revealed angry red bite marks and hickeys that had been left on his otherwise pale neck. I presumed they were from the customer I saw him with this afternoon, since they looked fresh. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness pull at me, seeing the discriminating marks on him. Noticing my staring, Blondie uncomfortably pulled his jacket in an attempt to cover the markings.

The silence hung awkward and stiff between us, and I felt the obligation to rid us of it. "Ah, it's you," I blurted before thinking, somehow feeling a little excited. "Come in?"

Blondie stepped into my apartment without saying anything. He suddenly let his eyes meet mine, and he stated his reason for coming. "I think I lost something the last time I came here…I'd like to look for it,"

"Sure," I consented, and motioned for him to go look wherever he wanted.

He searched everywhere in my apartment, getting down to crawl on his knees at times to look closer. He looked desperate to find whatever it is he lost.

"What is it? Maybe I can help," I told him gently as he went to the bathroom to look.

Blondie hesitated, then said in a quiet whisper, "It's a rosary…From my parents," His eyes suddenly lit up as they caught sight of something and he crouched down to retrieve a little trinket from a corner of the bathroom. Blondie clutched the rosary to his chest dearly, and stood up. I felt something stir inside me, just like the day I brought him home.

"Thanks," he murmured and turned to leave. I stopped him by pulling him into a hug. Blondie stiffened in my arms, but gradually relaxed. He even slowly brought his arms up to hug me back.

…Or so I thought. He pushed me away softly, and said, "I don't have anything…incurable, I went to the doctor this week to check…So if you want to fuck me, it's okay, since you paid already,"

His words stabbed through part of my heart, and I hugged him closer. "It's not…about sex," It really wasn't, and it made me really sad to think that that was all Blondie ever knew. Of course, I still _wanted_ him that way, but that wasn't the highest on my priorities.

"I'm a fucking prostitute, Matt!" he retorted, pushing me away harshly this time. "If…If you're going to waste my time, then I'm just going to go,"

Blondie ran off before I could do or say anything else, leaving my apartment—and _me_—feeling surprisingly empty.

* * *

**A/N:** Super short chapter D: What are your thoughts on this so far, by the way? I'd love to hear them!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mello POV**

Matt opened his apartment door, and I saw surprise painted on his face when he recognized me. Neither of us spoke. I found Matt staring at my neck, and for the first time, I became aware of the hickeys and teeth markings that covered my neck and shoulders; I've gotten so accustomed to them I don't even notice their existence anymore. I pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders, hoping that it'd conceal the slutty markings. I could imagine all of the negative thoughts he must be having about me.

"Ah, it's you," Matt said finally after a long stretch of silence. I felt ashamed. Thoughts like _'Great, so I take him home once, and now he's going to always come here,'_ were probably passing his mind. But whatever it was he was thinking, he still let me in.

I searched the whole apartment for my rosary, peeking into every corner, but I found nothing.

"What is it? Maybe I can help," Matt offered with genuine care in his voice.

"It's a rosary…From my parents," I told him quietly, instantly regretting it. I don't need any more sympathy from him. I don't understand why I can't keep my fucken mouth shut around him. It's just like something about him cuts me open, and like a pumpkin, all my thoughts spill out like guts, with or without my consent.

A small shine caught my eye, and I noticed my rosary in a corner. I ducked down to scoop it up, hugging it tightly to my chest. I gave my thanks to Matt and started to leave, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

A feeling of panic came over me, but Matt's warmth pushed that away, replacing it with comfort. I fell limp into the hug, but my mind was racing. Was he so much of an idiot that he'll hug a _prostitute_? Or was he scared to do anything sexual with me because of all the diseases I might be carrying?

I pushed myself away from him. "I don't have anything…incurable, I went to the doctor this week to check…So if you want to fuck me, it's okay, since you paid already,"

Matt hugged me tighter, and voiced in an exasperated tone, "It's not…about sex,"

I bit my lip, frustration growing. I can't have emotions attaching to anyone, it would only bring inconvenience to me. My occupation didn't call for emotions; I just needed to let people fuck me. I can't start developing feelings now!

"I'm a fucking prostitute, Matt!" I yelled, shoving him off of me. "If…If you're going to waste my time, then I'm just going to go,"

I ran out of his apartment, my mind a blur. Even though I tried so hard to keep these "feelings" locked away, they were coming back with a vengeance. No matter what I said or did to try to convince myself, I knew that I had already grown feelings for Matt, even if I didn't want to sport them.

* * *

**A/N: **Another short chapter, haha. But we're nearing the end, only two more chapters to go! Any guesses as to how this is going to be wrapped up?


	9. Chapter 9

**Matt POV**

I didn't see Blondie for a while after he ran off. My days returned to normal once again, and I even celebrated my birthday with some friends. They got me a female prostitute for a present as a joke, since they all knew that I played for the other team. Needless to say, it led to some pretty awkward moments, especially since the prostitute was a blond. Seeing her stirred up some thoughts in my mind about a different blond prostitute, building on the thoughts I was already having about Blondie.

I felt a strange longing feeling for Blondie, and not being able to see him left me kind of lonely and perpetually bored. The last time I'd felt like this about someone was when I fell in love for the first time, way back when I was a teenager. It brought a smile to my face thinking that maybe this was love. I don't fall for someone easily (and I've had only a pretty minimal amount of boyfriends), but when I do fall, I fall fast and hard, like off of a cliff. I've only seen Blondie a few times, and I hardly knew anything about him (not even his _name_), yet I was already having these type of emotions surface. I guess, deep down, I'm just a hopeless romantic.

Some weeks after my birthday, my friend Nate asked me to have coffee with him. It was strange for him, but I agreed. When I got in the café, Nate called me and said that it was actually a set up for a blind date.

"You bastard! How many times do I have to—" I whisper-shouted into the phone at him, before he hung up on me. That little albino asshole!

But it was too late to back out now, since my blind date already caught sight of me. A tall brunette waved at me, and I went to sit down at his table.

"Hey, are you Matt?" the man inquired. I nodded. "Great, I'm Mike!"

We sat and chatted for a while over coffee. I honestly wasn't interested in him at all, but I didn't want to be rude and just walk out. I found Mike to be rather creepy, to be honest. He had this eerie glint in his eyes and a dishonest smile that made me uncomfortable, especially when he stared me down as if I was a piece of meat. I don't know how Nate chooses people to try to set me up with (this isn't the first time), but they are all really terrible dates. He probably does it on purpose just to spite me.

After we left the café, we turned down a quiet street, and Mike's attitude changed immediately. He started groping my butt and front, despite my protesting and declination.

"Stop, Mike!" I yelled at him before he pinned me to a wall.

"I wouldn't mind a nice fuck with your ass," he smirked and started tugging at my jeans. Like I said, Nate chooses the worst possible dates for me.

I fought against him, but he was stronger than me. I thought I was going to be raped, when a vaguely familiar voice shouted "Hey, bastard!" and punched Mike out. After Mike fell to the ground, I looked at who my saviour was.

"Blondie?" I looked at him in surprise.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter again, but the next one is more than double this size, so I hope that that makes up for it! Also, the next chapter is the last! Thanks for sticking around with my amateur fic, especially to those of you who reviewed (and some even multiple times ;u; )!


	10. Chapter 10

**Mello POV**

Walking back from a job I took, I saw Matt being molested by another man. Matt was being pressed against a wall, helpless, as the man tried to take his pants off. Anger bubbled up in me, and I stormed up to them.

"Hey, bastard!" The man turned to look, and I punched his lights out. Matt looked at me in grateful disbelief.

"Blondie?"

I pulled Matt away from the unconscious man after giving the pervert an angry stomp on his crotch. "Are you okay, Matt? How the hell did you get mixed up with someone like him?"

Matt looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah, I am, thanks a ton…My friend set me up on a blind date, and my date ended up being a total creep. I think he would have raped me if you hadn't come along…Thanks again," he mumbled in a stream of rushed explanation.

"It's no problem," I replied as curtly as I could. "Anyways, I should go," I turned in the opposite direction to get away from Matt. I knew that I wouldn't be able to carry on with my usual way of life if I stayed around him for too long.

He pulled on my arm. "Blondie, do you want to come to my apartment?" he asked suddenly, hope glistening slightly in his eyes.

I agreed, despite my efforts to distance myself from him, and we ended up back at his place again. My heart pounded against my chest frantically, despite my efforts to stay calm. What did he want this time? And, more confusing yet, what did _I_ want? Matt led us to his couch.

Matt took my hand and bit his lip. "I have feelings for you,"

I pulled my hand away. "I'm a _prostitute_, Matt. I don't think you understand that. I'm filthy,"

He leaned over and embraced me in his arms for the second time, and mumbled into my neck, "No, let me change that. Quit your job and come live here with me. I don't think you're filthy, Blondie, and that's all that matters, right? I'll convince you that you aren't, if you'll let me, I swear,"

By this time, I felt my heart was going to pound straight through my ribs. Of course I wanted to be with Matt, but…I can't be selfish and take such an opportunity and taint Matt with my dirtiness. "I…"

Matt held me tighter, and mumbled a hushed "Please…" before lifting my face into a chaste kiss. Finally, my emotions got the best of me, and I returned the kiss…and his feelings for me as well.

Matt broke the kiss after a long, long period of time to leave butterfly kisses down my neck and along my jawline, gentle as ever.

"I…want to show you that sex can be meaningful, not just for a good time," Matt whispered, in a way that meant he was asking me for permission. I nodded, smiling slightly. He returned the smile and gave me a quick peck on the lips before continuing.

Matt pulled off my fluffy jacket to reveal my midriff leather shirt. He unzipped it and dropped it in a pile with my jacket. Matt took his own long sleeve off and met my mouth again in another kiss.

He started working on removing my leather pants, but fumbled with the laces with no success. I gave a small laugh and undid it myself as he removed his own jeans and boxers. Matt really was inexperienced, like a virgin, which he probably was.

Matt tugged down my pants to reveal my half-erected penis. He gave it a small lick, and it got hard instantly. He held it tenderly with one hand while his tongue trailed up along its underside. My breath started getting erratic, my mind going crazy. I'd never gotten attention like this there; I was usually the one to give blowjobs, and the attention that my cock _did_ receive was always rough and edging on painful. He continued, taking the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. I moaned, my fingers lacing into his soft red hair. Matt then took my entire member into his mouth, bobbing up and down slightly. I arched my back off of the couch in pleasure.

I change my mind; there's _no_ way Matt's a virgin. He knew all the right places to probe to coax sweet moans from me, and his mouth wrapped around me with skilled care. He was far from being clumsy and inexperienced, but at the same time, I could tell he wasn't as practiced as someone like me (which is a good thing, really).

Suddenly, an overly familiar warm feeling pooled in my abdomen, and I tried to pull Matt's head off of me.

"Matt, let go, I'm going to cum," I mumbled to him, but he didn't pay attention to me. "Let go, _Maaatt_," I moaned the last part, which ended up being his name, as I came into his mouth. "Sh-shit! I'm sorry, Matt, I—" He simply swallowed and smiled up at me. I let out a small gasp. None of my customers ever—no. This is Matt, not one of my customers. I shouldn't, _can't_, compare him with them. I shut my eyes and firmly told my brain to stop making any connections between them, to forget about all my previous times and concentrate on Matt only.

I reopened my eyes as Matt made his way back up to my mouth and we kissed again, though this time less chaste. His tongue, still coated in my semen, slipped into my mouth and I happily returned the kiss. He left my mouth again after a moment, leaving wet, sticky trails down my neck and chest. Matt stopped at one of my nipples and sucked on it, his tongue swirling around the tight, erected bud. His other hand softly grazed my other, and I let out another pleasure filled moan.

I lightly pushed Matt off of me, letting him know that I wanted to do the same to him. He understood, and lied on his back. I crawled on top of him, and kissed and sucked at his neck. I nibbled lightly at the tender skin where his jaw met his neck, earning a small moan from him.

I made my way down to his erected member, which was already leaking pre-cum. I licked the fluid up and took his whole cock into my mouth, deep-throating him. He bucked up unconsciously, choking me. I withdrew from his dick, coughing a little.

"Sorry," he apologized, kissing me. I smiled back at him to tell him I was okay. I took him in my mouth again, sucking harder. Matt emitted a loud moan, but refrained himself from pushing me down further. He took my cock in his hand and smeared my pre-cum over the head with a thumb, causing me to shudder from pleasure.

"Take me," I urged him after finishing him off. Matt nodded and pulled me into his lap. He didn't have any lube, so he took his own semen to prepare me, inserting fingers slowly. When he was sure that I was ready, he slowly eased me onto his large shaft. Matt lifted me up and down onto him as I aided him by pushing myself up on his shoulders, and he thrust up to meet me. I threw my head back and moaned when he hit my sweet spot, and Matt made sure to hit it every time after that, driving me insane. He took my cock in his hand again, and stroked me as he thrust into my insides.

He lay me down suddenly, and lifted my legs onto his shoulders, giving him better access. He continued ramming on my prostate, causing me to moan constantly. I reached my peak and came, splattering my own stomach with my cum. Matt leaned over and licked some of it up. He came not long after, spraying his hot, white seed inside me, leaving me wet and sticky. And for once, I liked the feeling.

Matt held me, both of us hot and out of breath. "I…love you," he whispered in my ear.

"Mihael," I told him. Matt looked at me in confusion. "That's my real name," I explained, and he smiled.

"I love you, Mihael,"

"I…love…you too, Matt,"

_And from that moment on, the 'filthy' prostitute, Mello, was dead, leaving behind only Mihael, the one that Matt loved to the end of the world, who loved Matt back with the exact same intensity._

* * *

**A/N:** And this is the end! Thanks for sticking around, and I hope that you enjoyed the ride (pun intended)! In retrospect, this was a pretty rushed ending, and the lemon's pretty short. Oh well, it was a learning experience! Review and tell me your final thoughts on the ending?** It's the first time I've written lemon**, so I'd love to hear some feedback/suggestions from you guys! Thanks for everything!

* * *

**And if you liked this fic, be sure to check out my new Mello/Matt fic "Agent"!  
**(Shameless self-advertising, haha)


End file.
